Protector
by Goddess-Vampire
Summary: Harry gets a new family. Gibbs gets alot more than that.
1. Chapter 1

**Protector**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or NCIS. I make no money off of this._**

**_AN: This story is a repost. I had this story up before, but so many people complained so I took it down. I have reworked this story, if you have a problem with it this time then offer to Bata; otherwise this will remain as is and as one of the other authors wrote this FAN fiction not Author fiction._**

**_AN: This story will be totally AU from the series. The only things I will be keeping are the people, and the concept. Kate is gone and Ziva is still on the team._**

In Little Whining, Surrey, England the morning was like any other. The air was clean, the dawn sky clear and the sun cheerful. For Petunia Dursley the day seemed to be a good one. That is till she opened the front door of her perfectly ordinary house to find her nephew on the front step with a letter. Petunia thought of her sister and her _freaky _ways with fear, because Petunia only wanted to be normal in every way and having a sister who was a _witch _just wasn't normal.

Petunia Dursley brought her nephew into the house before the neighbors saw him. She noticed the letter again and read it. It told her that the baby was named Harry Potter, his birthday was July 31. He is one year old. The letter went on to explain that late the night before the dark lord along with two of his most trusted death eaters had attacked the Potter family. The dark lord had killed James Potter as he tried to buy time for his wife and young son to escape but it was not to be. Lily too was killed a as she protected her son with her body but when the dark lord turned his wand on the baby his curse rebounded upon its caster and the house they were in, destroying both. No one had ever survived the killing curse before; no one had ever survived after the dark lord had tried to kill them. For these reasons all through the wizarding world people were talking of Harry Potter, the boy-who- lived. The letter also informed her that they were to look after the boy as he would be safe from the remaining servants of the dark lord.

"Why did that stupid, _freaky _sister of mine have to go and get herself killed anyway? Well, _it _wasn't going to stay here no matter what the letter said; _it _could hurt our little Duddikens with _its _freakishness." Petunia told her husband, Vernon, when she showed him the baby and letter. "We will have to keep _it _for a few days though until the freaks stopped watching the house. After that though, we would have to find somewhere to dump _it_."

"Well Pet from what you have told me about those people if we send him to an orphanage or dump him somewhere then when they find out they will just bring him right back here," Vernon stated.

"True so how do we get rid of him because there is no way he is staying here," Petunia told him.

"Well, I will go into work today and you take care of him as if you are babysitting one of the neighbor children. Take him shopping and get him some outfits. Before you say anything Pet we want to make _Them _think we care for the freak and want him with us."

Vernon told his wife as she was about to protest. "We need _Them _to think he will be cared for. Then we will take a vacation out of the country and take him with us. While I am at work I will check into getting a transfer to another branch of the company. While we are on vacation we will have movers take our stuff to a new house. We leave the freak in the other country and never come back here. That way they cannot find us to bring him back."

As Vernon finished explaining this Petunia started to truly smile. "I always knew I married a smart man."

**HG**

A week later Vernon's transfer to the German division of the company was approved. He took a weekend to go locate a home near work for them. When he got back to Little Whining Petunia had the housed packed up and travel bags ready for everyone.

"What country are we taking our vacation in dear?" Petunia asked her husband with a pointed look at Harry.

"I bought us tickets and a flight to American for tomorrow Pet. Tonight we go to a hotel near the airport, but first Heather is coming over to get that key so she can take care of things while we are away," Vernon told her making a point to use their Realtors first name.

"That's good dear," Petunia smiled.

**HG **

The plan landed in Washington DC and Vernon took all of them to a hotel. "Pet I am going to scout out the town and see about getting a rental car so that we can drive around. Why don't you order some food and make sure to feed the freak."

"Yes dear. I think I will Write out a letter to put with him for when you find somewhere for him to go." She said.

"That's fine luv. Just make sure you stay close to the truth as possible so that they will know to watch out for other freaks." Vernon told her as he walked out the door.

Petunia ordered room service. When it arrived she gave each boy a bottle and sat down to write the letter.

_This is Harry. He was born on July 31. He is a year old. His parents were killed by member of organized crime. The employees of the criminal are still after young Harry. He has no other family. He would be in dangers if he stayed with me. Please take care of him._

"Hey Pet I rented a car. This can all be over tonight," Vernon greeted as he came into the room.

"That's great dear. Sit down eat. Then you can take him," Petunia told him with relief in her voice.

"Here is the note that will be left with him."

After reading the note Vernon said, "The truth in a way that a normal person would look after him. Good job Pet."

Vernon was driving through the streets looking for a good place to dump the boy where it would not be traced back to him and his family. A set of imposing wrought iron gates caught his eye, making him slow. A sign next to the gates proclaimed it to be an orphanage, perfect. Pulling the car up to the nearest parking bay he climbed out grabbing the blanket wrapped boy before approaching the orphanage. He placed the sleeping boy at the door then turned and strolled back to his car, whistling as he drove away from the place glad to never have to look at his only nephew ever again.

**HG**

**Time went on**

The orphanage was an old one and fairly run down as the owners, Mr. and Mrs. Blake, refused to spend any more money on the brats than they had to. The only workers they had were the cook and nurse, who looked after the youngest children and made sure that the older ones did their chores. Mrs. Blake set up adoptions and took in the newcomers.

Nurse Jenny looked after the little ones and gave all the new kids a check up to start their files. Jenny was the first to notice the baby on the step the next morning. She brought him in and took him directly to Mrs. Blake. After he was processed and the police called Jenny took him to the nursery next her office. Jenny tried to get as many of the children adopted as possible. Taking care of Harry for the next few months Jenny realized that he needed to be adopted fast and not by just anyone. There was just something about Harry that set him apart from all the other boys and girls that had been through the orphanage. The owners noticed that too and the looks that they had been sending in the child's direction seemed to promise cruelty, making her even more desperate. So she set about contacting an old friend of hers who might be willing or knew of anyone who would be willing to adopt a child.

The answering machine picked up, "Hey, It's Jenny. I have a little boy who needs a good home and a loving family. He seems like he would fit in quite well with your group. If you or some one you know would like to adopt him please let me know soon. I don't think he will react well here."

**HG**

Leroy Jethro Gibbs walked into his house and saw that he had a message. "_It's Jenny. I have a little boy who needs a good home and a loving family. He seems like he would fit in quite well with your group. If you or some one you know would like to adopt him please let me know soon. I don't think he will react well here_." After listening to the message he thought of his nurse friend. He knew she would only call if she had nowhere else to turn to. His mind made up he placed a call to the bass.

"Director, call the team together. I have something I need to discuses with everyone." Gibbs told his boss.

"You just got home Jethro. What happened so soon after getting back?" Director Shepard asked.

"I need to tell you all in person. I will be back in the office in half an hour," Gibbs stated.

"Can't it wait till tomorrow at least?"

"Sorry, but no it can't, Director."

"Ok I will call your team and set up a meeting in 45 min."

"Thanks," Gibbs said as he hung up.

**HG**

**45 min later**

Gibbs looks around the bullpen at his team. Tony DiNozzo, his second in command, loutish behavior, and all. Abby Sciuto, his favorite Goth, her pigtails bobbing up and down as she moved. Timothy McGee, his resident computer hacker. Ziva David, his Mossad liaison. Donald Mallard, Ducky, medical examiner and philosopher.

The gray-haired Marne got right to the point, "When I got home earlier there was a message from an old friend of mine. We met when I was stationed in DC. My whole team had to attend a first aid refresher course with some of the other government employees. Jenny was the teacher's assistant. When the building went into lock down due to a bomb scary she was talking to my group. It was kind of nice to talk to someone on the outside without having to worry about security clearance. It was a shame that she left government work after the loss of her husband. She was a great asset the country. It didn't surprise anyone when she went to work in the orphanage she was raised in. I guess our loss is the children's gain. Any way during one of our resent conversations it came up that I lost a daughter, and she said that if she found out that one of her kids would fit in with me then she would call me. She is a nurse in the McGregor Orphanage just outside of Fairfax, Virginia. She said that she had a little boy who would fit in well with me, but the thing is she sounded kind of desperate. Like she feared for this child. Now I would like to go and meet with her so I don't know if I will adopt or not but I would like to request at least a few weeks to check out this kid and maybe have a chance at a family again."

"Consider yourself on leave for the next three weeks." Director Shepard.

"Thank you, Director." Gibbs said.

**HG**

Leroy Jethro Gibbs drove through a set of imposing wrought iron gates to an estate that only could be described as an old mansion and fairly run down. Some of the children stopped whatever they were doing and stared after the car. Others were trying to run alongside it, waving excitedly at him.

He parked the car on a small parking lot right outside the big house. It didn't take long before a horde of children ran over to him, followed more reservedly by one of their care takers, a young woman in her older twenties. The children stopped a few steps away and let the woman approach the group alone while they whispered to each other and eyed the stranger curiously.

"Hi," the care taker said as she got closer and smiled brightly holding out her hand. "I am Sarah, Nurse Jenny's Assistant. You must be Leroy Jethro Gibbs?"

"Yes, I am," Gibbs said and took the offered hand in his.

"Well, Jenny asked me to show you to her office as soon as you got here, so if you please follow me, I'll take you to her." He followed her into the building to a room full of younger children. "Wait here I will go get Jenny."

Gibbs walked through the room soaking in the scene. Children ran laughing and screaming through the play room. They all looked so happy. Suddenly he stopped. He saw a boy sitting in the corner on his bed. He couldn't be much more than two years old.

He was quietly playing with some blocks. He walked closer and immediately saw what had caught his attention. The boy's eyes were the most beautiful shade of green he had ever seen. His hair was black and extremely untamed. Gibbs bent down so he was at eye level with the boy.

"Hi, my name is Gibbs, what's yours?"

The little boy looked at him and shrugged.

Gibbs smiled, "What is that you're playing with?"

The little boy held out one of the blocks to him with his little hand.

"For me?" Gibbs smiled as the boy dropped the block in his hand.

He stood back up and the little boy looked up at him.

"Leave?" The little child asked with hurt in his voice.

Gibbs felt his heart breaking for the child in front of him. He shook his head. "No."

The child smiled and held out another block for him. For the first time Gibbs saw the lightening shaped scar gracing the top of the boy's forehead. What had happened to this child?

"Ah, Jethro I see you meet Harry," said a soft voice behind him.

"Hey, Jenny, good to see you. His name is Harry? Is he the one you wanted me to meet?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes to both. Hey Harry would you like to come with me and your new friend to talk in my office?" Jenny asked the boy softly. Harry smiled at her and nodded. She took his hand and led them into her office. "Your books are in the same place sweetie."

"Sank oo" Harry said softly as he walked over to a low book case and sat on the floor to read on of the books.

To put the boy at ease Gibbs asked, "What can you tell me about this orphanage?"

Jenny said, "Well, I've been told that the house and the land surrounding it once belonged to this extremely rich old lady who loved children, and when she died, she wanted her house to be turned into an orphanage. Some of the kids here have already had their fair share of bad experiences."

"Ok, Jen tell me what you know about Harry."

"He came to use in the middle of November last year. Someone left this note with him," Jenny handed him the note.

Gibbs read the note:

_This is Harry. He was born on July 31. He is a year old. His parents were killed by a member of organized crime. The employees of the criminal are still after young Harry. He has no other family. He would be in dangers if he stays with me. Please take care of him._

"Was there an investigation when he got here?"

"Yes but they didn't find anything."

"So tell me about Harry,"

"Well he will be 2 in 4 months. He can read and is already potty trained. The older kids pick on him due to his speech and because when he gets upset weird things happen around him. The owners are starting to take an interest in him and that is never good." Jenny told him just as a bell rang, "Harry go eat." They watched Harry put his book back and join the other children in the hall. "Ok, Jethro here is the situation. I don't trust the owners. I am here under orders to investigate them. While doing so I am also trying to get the at risk kids out of here. I haven't told my boss everything about Harry due to the fact I won't trust him to just anyone."

"What is it about this kid that requires such action?"

"Do you remember when I went to visit my cousin in England a few years ago?"

"Yeah, you said that it isn't safe over there with all the magical community at war. That took a lot to except. I mean I never even thought such things were really and to find out one of my best friends was raised in it was weird. Even though you can't due magic, to see such things must have been amazing."

"I don't doubt that," Jenny said with a grin. "On Halloween of last year the leader of the rebels attacked a family and killed the mother and father. The child survived a curse no one has ever survived before, and in doing so he destroyed the rebel leader known as Lord Voldemort. Now the entire society views the child as a hero. They call him the boy who lived. The magical community was told that the child was placed with his aunt at an undisclosed location. Harry is that child. I knew as soon as I saw the scar on his forehead. That is were the killing curse hit him."

"So you want him to have a normal live but also to have protection from the rebels, and the scar is a well known identifier?" Gibbs clarified.

"Yes, that is if you don't mind raising a magical child?" Jenny confirmed.

"Not at all. He will just need training in both his magic and self defiance," Gibbs informed her.

"I can give you contact information so that you can start his magical training when he is ready, and I am sure you can handle the self-defense. Thank you, Jethro, this means a lot to me. Now I will take you to Harry while I get the papers needed." Jenny said with gratitude.

**HG**

Walking into the lunchroom they walked right over to Harry, and Gibbs sat down as Jenny told Harry that Gibbs would be spending some time with him while she went to deal with a few things.

"So Harry can I ask you a few questions?" Harry just nodded. "Ok, what do you like to eat?"

Harry shrugged.

"Is there any thing you won't eat?"

Harry shrugged.

"You don't feel like talking, do you?"

Harry shook his head.

"Well how about a walk then and you can show me what you like to do here?" Gibbs asked.

"K" Harry replied quietly as he stood up.

"Aw ickle Harry has a playmate," one of the older children sneered. "Is he your _special friend _Harry?"

The boy seemed to shrink in on himself as big tears began to roll down his cheeks. He then ran out of the room. Gibbs glared at the teen before quickly following Harry. He found Harry beneath an old tree shaking. Gibbs didn't even think when he grabbed Harry by the waist and pulled him over onto his lap.

He struggled a little at first, but when he felt that Gibbs wasn't going to let go, he just gave in, buried his face against Gibbs's chest and started to cry.

Gibbs did the only thing he could think of that moment and wrapped his arms protectively around the boy, just letting him cry. He felt the little body shake by each sob that forced its way out and how his shirt got wet by Harry's tears. Softly he began to hum as he rocked the boy back and forth, soothingly caressing his soft hair. The melody was from a song his grandmother used to sing for him when he was a little boy. He didn't remember the words, but he would never forget the melody. He had always been calmed by it and hoped that the boy would be too.

After some time, Gibbs felt the boy relax a little and heard his crying subside. He took some deep breaths and lifted his head slightly so that he could dry his cheeks with the back of his hand before snuggling against Gibbs as close as he could get. Gibbs was a little surprised by this, but he felt that the boy needed it and therefore just hugged him close.

"Feeling better now, kid?" he mumbled in Harry's ear. Harry nodded and closed his eyes.

He looked down at Harry and suddenly he felt a great jolt in his heart. He didn't know how he knew it, but somehow, deep inside him, he just knew that Harry was the one. He was meant to become his son. There was no way Gibbs could let him go now. He was going to take him home, no matter what. He didn't care how many forms they had to fill or how many social workers they had to convince. Harry was going to be his.

"Harry, how would you like to go home with me as my son?" Gibbs asked quietly.

"waewee?" Harry asked.

"Really," Gibbs answered with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Protector

Disclaimer: found in chapter one

I read all the reviews and they are appreciated.

Thanks to jabanks007 for the bata.

JTFLAM: Not all "special friends" mean sex. My mind didn't even go in that direction. When I was little, I was teased about my special friend, his name was Jack and no one saw him but me.

HG

Gibbs brought Harry into the house. "This is our home. It's a two-story house and we have a nice fenced in yard that's just big enough for a play set of some sort. There are four bedrooms and two bathrooms upstairs, a large well-equipped gym built, a kitchen, living room, dining room that looks rather sparse now that I think of it, a study, and another bathroom on the first floor. The only place that you are not allowed to go is in here," Gibbs pointed at the only door with a lock on the outside. "This is my office. Now, this is my room. The room across the hall is yours. We'll fix it up how ever you want. Now, my favorite place in the house is down here. Be very careful coming down the steps son. This is my boat. I'll show you how to work on it later, OK? For now, let's go get some sleep. Tomorrow we need to get you some decent cloths, a bed and some other things to put in your room."

"K" Harry said quietly.

"Do you need to go potty before we go to bed?" Gibbs asked.

Harry nodded.

"OK son..." Gibbs got the diaper bag and took Harry to the restroom. "Now I am going to put these papers in my office and then we'll go to sleep."

HG

Gibbs woke, feeling more rested than he had in a long time and sat up. Or tried to until he realized there was a bundle in his arms. Looking down a smile crossed his face. Harry continued to sleep peacefully in his arms. Adjusting the small child, he sat up against the pillows and rocked the boy, humming a tune that his gram had sung to him more than once to calm him when he was young. It worked well as the boy turned and sighed happily. This was perfect; this was how it was supposed to be; his child in his arms and no one to bother them.

"Harry it's time to wake up and get breakfast," he said getting up and getting himself and his new son ready to face a long day.

HG

"I think we can get clothes, bed clothes and food at Wal-Mart. But we still need some paint, a mattress, and toys. So I think we will start with toys, I know just the store, then paint and a mattress and finally Wal-Mart. But remember, if you see anything you want, just tell me." Gibbs said as he buckled Harry into his truck. "We also need to get you a different car seat,this one won't last much longer."

Harry nodded shyly.

The toy store was a large one that had a large selection of toys that were both educational as well as fun. Harry gasped as they stepped inside, craning his head around so that he could look at everything. "We'll go and look around then," Gibbs said, as he sat Harry in a cart.

"You can point or just tell me what you want. You can get ten things but if I don't think you have spent enough, I'll pick you out more," he threatened.

Gibbs approached a man in a red polo neck shirt with the store log on, "Excuse me."

"How can I help you?"

"I was wondering if you had any books that I could use to help a small child get started on his reading, writing and arithmetic." He asked.

"Of course, right over here," he said and led them over to a bookshelf, "How old is the little guy?"

"He's two."

"A very handsome tyke you have there," the man said as he pulled three books from the shelf, "This one should help with his letters, this one is for his numbers and this one is a reading book."

Gibbs nodded, "Thanks, could you also point out the three books from the next level up."

The man nodded and smiled, pulling three more books from the shelf and handed them to Gibbs. He flipped quickly through them all, nodding to himself; this was what he needed to start Harry's basic education. He had to be able to read, write and do math as well as eventually defending himself and doing magic.

"Anything else?"

"No thanks, that's all. We just need to find some toys to fill his room."

Harry pointed to a model lion and her cub and a Frisbee.

"Well, that's one," he said indicating the three objects, and then moved over to where Harry could look at the Legos. "Now you seem to be having problems with the Legos."

Harry nodded, "I want kaswl and the hows," He explained.

"Well, as the lions and Frisbee are only one of your gifts, then why don't we get both," he said with a smile.

Harry nodded and Gibbs reached up to take the castle off the shelf, "I'll get the house then you can find your last seven gifts."

It took nearly another hour for Harry to pick out his seven remaining gifts. Gibbs didn't pick up any guns, not even a fake dagger or sword; he would wait until Harry was older to start his training. They also picked out a larger camo car seat. And a matching camo diaper bag. Once everything was loaded in the back of the truck they went in search of a bed.

Buying the mattress was a fun game that involved bouncing up and down on various mattresses until they decided on the one that Harry liked the most.

"Paint I think is just down here." He led Harry down various isles until they found the paint, as his room was white and the furniture just plain wood, he had decided that they could paint all of it, but Harry got to choose the colors he wanted. "So have you decided what colors you want?" Harry frowned and shook his head.

"How about dark blue on the ceiling with stars painted on it like the ones in the sky and then the moon too."

Harry chewed on his lip for a few seconds, "And gween, dar gween, li owside."

Gibbs smiled; his new son seemed to like outdoors a lot. "We'll go and pick the colors after we get a cart."

Harry nodded.

They ended up with one can of light blue, one of dark blue, three of dark green, two of light green, one of brown and one package of glow in the dark star stickers.

Gibbs nodded and picked up brushes and other painting things.

"A desk and book shelves are next, I have boxes of books in my attic that we can go through once your room is done."

"K."

A simple flat pack desk and bookcase were easy to find. They could cut and paint them how they wanted back at the house. The pair was working their way to the registers when they stopped and picked up a light, it was a green leaf with holes in it that you could fasten to the wall.

"Dis?" Harry asked quietly.

"Of course you can Harry."

Gibbs added some light bulbs.

Harry grinned and nodded. They got everything loaded in the back of the truck.

HG

They were soon on their way to Wal-Mart. Gibbs took them to McDonald's first, getting Harry a Happy Meal. Once they'd eaten, they headed into the supermarket to do their shopping.

"Okay clothes first," Gibbs said as they approached the 'boys' section of the giant clothing area in the huge supermarket. He picked up two packs of seven underwear and socks in Harry's size, dropping them in the cart. Finding clothes that suited Harry wasn't that hard. Finally they had a week's worth of clothing, two pairs of shoes, pajamas, a coat and some mittens for Harry. Harry had picked out a lot of the clothes himself, but Gibbs couldn't resist getting him some camo outfits.

"Good, now some food so we won't have to come back for awhile." Gibbs put his normal shopping list into the cart adding some extra of each and anything that Harry seemed to take an interest in and other things that he thought a young boy might need or eat.

Once they finally made it through the checkouts and the bags were in the trunk, Gibbs looked down at Harry. He was holding onto him tightly and looked like a very tired little boy.

"Are you ready to go home and take a nap?"

Harry just nodded; it had been a long day even if it was barely past noon.

HG

On the way home Gibbs called his team to see if they wanted to come over and meet his new son. He didn't tell them that they would be helping to fix up Harry's room.

By the time they reached home Harry was asleep. Gibbs stroked his head and took him into the house; he placed him in his bed, took off his shoes and covered him up. He guessed Harry would sleep until dinner when he would wake him up to eat anyway. Until then, he would be able to work on Harry's room.

Gibbs brought everything in, separating them into the shops where they had been bought.

He had the bags of food in the kitchen and was in the process of putting everything away in their correct locations when he heard the front door open. Gibbs found Abby and Ducky in the living room waiting.

"Tony and Tim will be here soon, they had to change. And Ziva is getting the little one's presents out of the car," Abby told him.

"OK, make yourselves comfortable until Dinozzo and McGee get here. Just be quiet," he said looking at Abby. "Harry's taking a nap." Gibbs moved to the door and held it open for Ziva, "Just put the packages on the couch, and I'll show you Harry's room." Before they got too far, the front door opened and DiNozzo and McGee came in arguing about who was late.

Gibbs went up to them and whacked them on the back of their heads and glared at them.

A dual "sorry, boss," was heard as the two agents came in looking abashed.

"Come in DiNozzo, McGee. The gifts go on the couch. I was just going to show everyone Harry's room."

The team followed him down the hall, and into a bare off-white room.

"This does not look like a room for a child," Ziva told them.

"That's because the boss wants us to fix it up for the little guy. Right boss?" Anthony 'Tony' DiNozzo pointed out.

"Got it in one DiNozzo," Gibbs said. "Harry likes green and the outdoors. He wants the ceiling blue with stars. And if you could paint a forest or something of that sort on the walls, Abs, I am sure he would love it. Just tell me who you want to help you. Then I'll put everyone else to work out back putting together and painting the furniture that will go in here."

"I'll take Ziva and Ducky," Abby said. The paint was carried into the room that would become Harry's room.

"Ziva, I want you to paint the ceiling blue. Ducky, I want you to draw out the constellations as if you were lying on the ground looking up at them so that we can put them on the ceiling." Everyone set to work to have the ceiling a uniform blue color while the walls got a light green coat. Abby let the walls dry while sticking the stars on the ceiling in constellations.

While they were painting the room, Gibbs, Tony and McGee used the last of the light green paint on Harry's new bed, desk and bookcase. The wardrobe draws and shelves were all covered in the dark green paint. After the room was done, the furniture put in and Harry's light on the wall above his bed; they put the rest of Harry's belongings away.

His clothes went into the wardrobe and drawers; toys went onto the shelves and the books into the drawer in his desk. The paper, pens and crayons that he had bought at Wal-Mart were put on Harry's desk.

Gibbs stood in the doorway and looked at the room. it looked good and he really hoped that Harry liked it. But, that would have to wait until he had waken up and after he had eaten. So, for now, he needed to cook dinner. Gibbs thanked everyone and asked if Bar B-Q was alright with them. Hours later after he had managed to fix enough for everyone he went to wake Harry.

"Harry I want you to meet some friends of mine. This is Tony, Ziva, Tim, Ducky, and Abby."

Harry just waived and hung on to his new Daddy. It took a bit of time but by bed time Harry was talking to everyone and Tony and Abby were helping him build his Lego castle from the instructions. He was about half way through when Gibbs decided it was bedtime for little boys. Harry surprisingly didn't argue, just nodded and gave everyone a careful hug.

"Goodnight, Harry."

After Harry was in bed, the team sat around planning his education. "From now on, I will tutor him, we'll work for two hours every morning on his numbers and letters and then an hour on another subject like art, geography or some other subject." Gibbs told his team. "When he gets a little older we'll start his physical training." Gibbs figured that the concentration used for physical training will help Harry with controlling his magic so that his magical training would not be too obvious to the team.

HG

England

Albus Dunbledore sat in his office, which was full of whirling objects and interesting rare books (and his 'pet' phoenix too). He was contently sucking on a lemon drop while he pondered the Potter boy and his part to play in the future. True the boy would bring down Tom when he eventually returned, but, that would only be through Albus' guidance as the boy's mentor. The boy was a weapon that must be controlled after all. He was the weapon's master. Not that that made it any easier to leave the boy with those muggles, but it was for the Greater Good.

He jumped at the sound of alarms blaring. He went deathly pale running over to one of the little glass snow globs on his book shelf. He left his office at a run after seeing it was shattered. He ran through the school with a speed and nimbleness that belied his age thankful that it was class time. Upon reaching the apparition point outside the castle wards, he disappeared.

Albus reappeared in a small clearing in the park near Privet Drive. He ran all the way to number 4 Privet Drive, only to see a young man and his wife about to leave with their daughter. Walking up to the couple, he asked, "Do you know where I could find the Dursley's?"

After looking at him with suspicion, the man answered. "They moved out some time last autumn, and no they didn't leave a forwarding address. Good Day." The man ushered his wife and daughter into the car and drove off.

Albus pulled out his wand and cast a few detection spells. What he discovered left him in shock.

HG

Later in an unknown location…

Steeling himself, he set about to do the one thing he hoped he wouldn't have to do for a few more years: call a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. Within the hour, many of the Order's key members were assembled.

"I call this emergency meeting of the Order of the Phoenix to order," Albus Dumbledore said as he looked at the assembled people, but his usual twinkle wasn't there. "Silence!" All talk stopped. "Thank you," Dumbledore sighed. "Harry Potter has gone missing," the room exploded, "due in part to his aunt and uncle." All eyes turned to the Headmaster as silence filled the room.

Slowly, Moody approached the desk. "What are you babbling about, man? His relatives, you say?"

"I'm afraid so. They have disappeared as well." Molly wept as Minerva gasped. Dark looks were adopted by the men in the room. Even the usually jolly Flitwick looked a fright.

His hands in fists though hidden in his robes, Severus asked, "Surely this is some kind of a joke?" Voices rose as they too started asking questions.

"I wish that it were a joke, Severus. It is because I don't know where young Harry is that I called this meeting. We must find him and quickly," Dumbledore explained.

"Wha abou' the wards you set up, Headmaster, sir? Surely they would 'ave told you," Hagrid reasoned.

"Sadly, I was in my office earlier today when an alarm went off. The snow globe I had used to represent the blood wards around Harry shattered."

"Have you tried his home?"

"Yes, I have. The people there don't know anything about the previous owners."

"The real estate agency?"

"Their records burned last year. Accidental fire."

"What do we do Albus?" a pregnant red-headed woman asked.

"We do everything we can to try and find the Dursley's," There was a long silence in the room, while everyone wondered about the situation. Looking outside his window, Albus Dumbledore muttered the question aloud. "Where in the hell is Harry Potter?"

HG

The Daily Prophet

By Rita Skeeter

Boy-who-lived Disappears

A little under a year ago the Dark Lord attacked Godric's Hollow. James and Lily Potter, well-known fighters against He-who-must-not-be-named, were found dead in their ruined home late that night by Aurors who had been sent to check on reports of a blast in that area. It is believed that the Dark Lord came to kill them and their one-year-old son, Harry. Harry was taken to his muggle relatives later that same night.

Earlier in the week, an official from the Wizard Child Protection Department found that the home was empty. Unfortunately, the boy was missing when the Aurors arrived, leading to speculation on where the child could be. Some believe that one of the Dark Lord's Death Eaters has taken the child to raise as his own, and others think that the Potter heir is dead.

Albus Dumbledore, a good friend of the Potters and headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, has offered a reward leading to any information about the whereabouts of young Harry Potter. He stated that he did not believe that the Dark Lord was gone, but that his attack on the Potters has severely weakened him, and that he cannot currently threaten the wizarding world. He says that he also believes that the Potter boy is still alive somewhere. He is, however, quite concerned about the boy's disappearance. He stated that the Ministry of Magic should work hard to find the child and ensure his safety, as he is now entirely without family in the magical community.

This reporter hopes the headmaster of Hogwarts is correct about the Dark Lord's disappearance, and that young Harry Potter is safe, wherever he is.


	3. Chapter 3

**Protector**

_**Disclaimer: **_**_found in chapter one_**

**_This is the updated and bataed chapter. _**

**Chapter 3 **

**March**

Gibbs had brought his son, Harry, home a week ago and the little boy had gone through a lot of changes. Harry was still a quiet child, but he had started to open up to his new dad.

Gibbs took Harry down to the boat and showed him how to sand a little piece of the boat. When Harry was busy on the boat Gibbs pulled out his cell phone and the contact number that Jenny had given him.

"Hello, Nighthawk residence," a lady answered the phone.

"Yes, I am looking for Rebel Nighthawk," Gibbs informed her.

"Who are you and how did you get this number?" the lady asked in a chilly voice.

"I'm Leroy Jethro Gibbs, my friend Jenny gave me this number when I adopted one of her boys who will need training" Gibbs informed her.

"Oh, sorry about that Mr. Gibbs, I was not informed that Jenny had given out our number. Let me get Reb for you," the lady apologized.

"Thank you,"

After a few minutes another woman got on the phone, "Mr. Gibbs my name is Rebel Nighthawk. How may I be of assistance?"

"Yes ma'am. Well, you can call me Gibbs. I need to speak to some one about getting my son, Harry, some magical training along with his non-magical training," Gibb informed her.

"To see who would be best to take on your case, I will need to speak with you and your son and run a few tests," Reb explained to him.

"Alright, is there any way we could schedule this meeting for sometime in the next three days," Gibbs asked. "I only have the next two weeks off and I would like to get this all settled before I have to return to work."

"I can be there 1pm tomorrow. I just have a few questions. How old is your son? Dose he know he is magical? Would you like to learn along with him?" Reb asked him.

"He is almost two, not yet, and how can I learn when I don't have magic?" Gibbs asked.

"Every living thing has some magic. You can learn the theory and there are some forms of magic that even those of us without active magic can do." Reb informed him. "So, I will be there at one tomorrow."

**HG **

**Bed time that same night**

Gibbs quickly changed Harry into green pajamas that had a Ninja Turtle on them and had him climb into bed. Gibbs looked at that pale face in his covers and couldn't resist kissing him on the forehead and tucked the quilt around his small shoulders, "Son, there will be some people coming over tomorrow afternoon to talk to us about your education."

"Ecation?" Harry asked.

"Sorry son. It means what you need to learn to get by in the world,"

"O, who tomin'?"

"A friend of Nurse Jenny,"

"K," Harry said with a yawn.

"Night Harry," Gibbs said quietly.

"Ight Dada," Harry said as he fell asleep. Gibbs just stared at his son; it was the first time Harry had called him dad.

**HG **

**1:00 the next day**

Rebel Nighthawk was right on time. Gibbs met her at the door and showed her into the living room were Harry was playing.

"Harry, son, our guest is here to talk to us," Gibbs told his son. Harry stopped playing and climbed into his daddy's lap. "I think introductions are in order."

"Right, I will start," the small blond stated. "My name is Rebel Nighthawk. Please call me Reb."

"lo," said Harry.

"Hello," Gibbs greeted. "As you already know my name is Leroy Gibbs and this is my son, Harry Gibbs."

"Well, let's get down to business," Rebel said. "Have you told Harry why we are here?"

"I only told him that we will be discussing his education," Gibbs told them.

"Ok, Harry, your dad has asked for help to teach you what you need to get by in the world," Reb told him.

"I have figured that he will need to start a mundane education early as well as self-defense plus what you all could teach him" Gibbs explained. "Due to my job and your world I figured that he will need a firm grounding in meditation."

"We can do that and after we test him we will see who would be the best to teach him. There is the mundane way, but if he has any talent in mind magic we will need to get him a special tutor. Now, we should proceed with the testing. I'm going to explain as I go, but if you have any questions, just ask."

Gibbs nodded and she drew out a stick.

She blinked for a moment and said, "This is my wand. I use it to channel my magic and cast spells." When Harry nodded, she went on.

"First, I'm going to do a diagnostic charm and check Harry's health," she waved the wand and then flicked it at the pen, which jumped up and began writing on the paper. At this evidence of real magic at work, Harry grinned and clapped his hands.

Reb returned his grin with a smile of her own. "Now I'm going to do a deeper scan to check his magic and see if there have ever been any spells cast on him." This time the wand circled Harry's head in a spiral and then went up and down on either side of him.

Another flick and the pen that had just stopped writing started again.

Reb laid her wand down on the table and picked up a silver ball the size of baseball.

"Now I have a ball you can hold Harry. It's going to measure his magical output level."

She told Gibbs as she placed it in Harry's hands, with the little window facing up. A gray smoke rose and displayed a number, 672. Reb frowned and tapped the ball with her wand erasing the number and watching carefully at the smoke rose again and 672 appeared. She shrugged, took the ball from him and wrote something down on a different paper; then looked at the first one where the pen had finally stopped writing.

"Well, well, well," she said mostly to herself but everyone could still hear her, "a tracking charm, power transfer, glamour, and a baby binder. Well we'll just get rid of those."

"Excuse me Ma'am, but what are they, tracking charm, power transfer, glamour, and baby binder?" Gibbs asked.

She smiled as she waved her wand again, "The tracking charm is a spell designed to locate someone wherever they are. It isn't working because Harry doesn't want to be found here. The power transfer is a charm that takes power from one person and transfers it to another. The glamour is a spell that covers a person's true appearance with a different appearance. The baby binder is something stressed parents place on their infants when they start doing accidental magic very young. As I expect Harry did since his output level is higher than most. We will have to re-measure that after I remove the binder too," she paused a moment to gauge Gibbs reaction, "Did you understand all that?"

"I think so, a tracker to find him if he was lost except it doesn't work here." Gibbs grinned, "A power transfer witch means someone is stealing his power, a glamour which means this isn't how he was born to look, and a binder because he did magic as a baby, too."

"That's right," she paused and bit her lip as she waved the wand some more and then Harry felt a small stinging like something being pulled out of the top of his head, "There, that's got it." Harry's hair started to lengthen and auburn highlights appeared. His green eyes turned more emerald in color and his features became sharper. Gibbs picked Harry up when he started to whimper.

"Let's try this again." She handed Harry the silver ball and this time it said 1025.

"Is that a good number?" Gibbs asked.

She chuckled, "It's a very good number, and I expect he'll make a wonderful mage."

She wrote on the paper again.

"Now I need three drops of his blood in this vial so we can find out if he has any special talents. If you hold out his finger, it will only be a small pricking."

He held out Harry's hand and she touched the end of her wand to his first finger. There was a very small prick and then she squeezed three drops out into the vial of silver liquid. Harry found that, after another wand flick, he couldn't even tell where it was poked. Harry thought that magic was pretty cool.

"I thought having magic was a talent, is there more?" Gibbs asked, watching Reb shake the vial and then stick the end of the feather into it where it absorbed all the liquid.

"Oh yes, well everyone who has magic can perform spells and such but there are other abilities that we call talents that some magic users have, that they have to work at to develop. There are a lot of different ones; this test is just to see if you have any and what they might be if you do so your teachers can tailor a course of study for you."

She pulled the feather, a quill Gibbs realized, and set it to writing on a fresh piece of paper.

After a minute or two the quill fell over and she picked up the paper to read it.

"My you are a talented boy," she said and handed the paper to Gibbs.

_Harrison__ Meadownight Potter Gibbs _

_Animorph 100_

_Parseltongue 100_

_Beast speak 100_

_Mage Sense 85_

_Empathy 75_

_Metamorph 50_

_Healing 30_

_Elemental Affinity/Air 20_

_Elemental Affinity/Earth 20_

_Elemental Affinity/Water 20_

_Elemental Affinity/Fire 20_

"But what does it mean, Ma'am?" Gibbs asked.

"Let me see it again. Okay, the numbers are percentages; you have to remember that these are abilities that a person can't just learn. They have to have the ability before they can learn to use it. Animorph is the ability to turn into an animal and Harry has a 100 % in that, so with training he can become an animagus, Parseltongue is speaking to snakes, Beast speak is the ability to communicate with animals, Mage sense is seeing or feeling magic around you, Empathy is feeling other peoples' or sometimes animals' emotions, Metamorph is being able to change your appearance, Healing is being better able to heal either himself or other people and sort of goes with the empathy, Elemental Affinity means you can use the elements to a certainty extent." Now I'm going to make copies of all these papers for you. I'll file a report with the Bureau of Mages."

She waved her wand and the papers dance together split into two piles and sorted themselves into file folders.

"Here you go, Gibbs."

"Now what dose it means when his name came up Meadownight's I thought his name was Harry James Potter Gibbs?" Gibbs asked.

"It appears that Lily Potter was not from a non magic family. It was thought that the Meadownight's were all killed during the last battle with Gellert Grindelwald nearly a century ago. When Harry gets older he can be taught to brew the potion to show his family tree," Reb explained.

"So what do we do till then?" Gibbs asked.

"We locate people that you both will be comfortable with to teach him the basics; I would also suggest getting a House elf to help."

"What is a House elf?" Gibbs asked

"Oh, a House Elf is a domestic servant used by many families in the wizarding world. They bond magically to a House, a certain family, and serve and help that House their entire lives. The magic of the Family keeps them strong, not too sure how that works actually. Maybe we can ask my house elf, Tinny, sometime in the future. Anyway, they help clean our houses and cook our food. They also provide companionship for children at young ages. If we get you an older house elf that has some experience with children they can help with Harry's lessons. They can also act as bodyguards. You won't even see them unless they or you want them to be seen."

"How will we find one and can they bond with a non magical person?"

"Let me call Tinny. Tinny," Reb called.

"Yes Mistress," a little creature with floppy ears appeared with a POP.

"This is Gibbs and Harry. We have a few questions for you. Can a house elf bond to a non-magical person?" Reb asked.

"Mistress there is no such thing as a non-magical person. The ones termed as mundane or muggle or non-magical are only the ones who can not readily access their magic. Either they have very little or are blocked for some reason," Tinny answered. "We elves can bind ourselves to such people with little to no difficulty. The only reason we normally don't is because there are so few of us compared to humans. That is why we normally restrict ourselves to the 'magical' community."

"Do you know of an elf or an elf couple who could handle taking care of a child and house?" Reb asked.

"What all would the child need Mistress?"

"Harry will need a bodyguard, a tutor, a playmate, and caretaker."

"Master Gibbs would you like a couple or a just one elf?"

"I will leave it up to you due to the fact that you know more about this than I do. If you would like you can look around the house to see what would be the best option," Gibbs informed them.

"Mistress?"

"I believe that a couple would do nicely," Reb explained.

"I know of a couple who have lost the last master of the line they were to serve. They are used to high profile families," Tinny informed them. "How soon would you like them here?"

"I would like to get every thing settled ASAP," Gibbs said.

"I will go get them and be back shortly," Tinny said as she popped away.

"While we wait on Tinny, we need to discuss Harry's education believe we should start him with the alphabet and numbers as well as pronunciation."

"I know you said that the house elves can take care of him but I would also like a human to also be bodyguard, tutor, and nanny," Gibbs said.

"That would be a good idea. It would have to be someone who is familiar with magic."

"Preferably someone who has experience in the military." Gibbs told her.

"Would you prefer male or female?"

"Either is fine."

"I have two likely candidates in mind; I will have both join us here this afternoon if you do not mind?"

"That would be great." Gibbs approved.

It took a few more hours but the house elves were settled in and Marie was hired as nanny.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: in chapter 1

HG

Gibbs woke to his phone ringing. "Gibbs."

"Gibbs I need you to come in. There's some paperwork that wasn't finished before your leave was approved," Director Sheppard said.

"What about Harry?" Gibbs asked. "His nanny doesn't start till next week."

"Bring him with you. It's only paperwork."

"OK, we'll be there later," Gibbs said as he hung up. After getting up, Gibbs walked into Harry's room to see him sitting up in his bed playing with little balls of light. "What do you have there Harry?"

Harry turned and said, "Shiny, daddy."

"Yes it is son. Put them away now, we need to get you ready to leave. We're going to see were your Daddy works."

"Tay Daddy," Harry said as the lights faded from view.

Gibbs walked over and picked out three outfits. There was a camo one that said 'Daddy's lil Marine', a light blue one with 'I'm with Daddy' written on it, and the last one was tan and had puppies on it. "pick one son."

Harry looked at them then pointed to the blue one.

"Ok, we'll put the other two in your bag just in case," Gibbs said as he continued to get him ready to leave.

Harry held his arms out in a childish gesture to be carried, something that Gibbs obliged him with, placing a soft kiss on his forehead as well.

"I've got diapers and ointment, a change of clothes, that stuffed dog Tony brought you, a blanket for you to sit on, and a sippy cup. I packed some food for you as well," Gibbs said.

"Okay, son, here we are," Gibbs announced softly unloading Harry from the car. "This is where I work."

"What do?" Harry asked with a tilt of his head.

"We study the things people leave behind after they've done something bad so that we can catch them," Gibbs explained with a slight grin and a head tilt of his own so that he was looking at Harry.

They reached the Bullpen without much trouble. "OK son, I need to talk to some people. You stay here," Gibbs said sitting Harry between his and Ziva's desk. Harry just nodded and after being picked up for a quick hug and patted his worried daddy on the cheek. Harry was content with some coloring books, a big box of crayons and his sippy cup. Every so often, one of his daddy's team would check to see if he needed anything. When Gibbs came back, they went to the bathroom then back to the Bullpen for paperwork. Harry spent the next few hours having lots of fun carefully coloring in the books his new family had left with him, smiling whenever Daddy or one of the team stuck their head up to see if he needed anything. He was actually putting the finishing touches on the last picture in the last book when a new face appeared around the corner. Harry shrank back as the new man sneered at him like the old man at Miss Jen's used to.

"What is a child doing in a military building? He part of a case?" the man asked with a sneer.

"None of your business Parkman, what do you want?" Gibbs asked the CIA agent sharply.

"I am waiting to talk to your Director," Parkman sneered.

"Oh great, let me guess, another mess we have to clean up for the Agency?" Tony remarked.

"None of your concern DiNozzo,"

"Actually, since I made them our liaison team with the agency it is their concern, agent," Director Sheppard said as she came up behind Parkman.

"Ma'am…." Parkman started.

"It was cleared with your director so get used to it or request a transfer," Jen said.

"Yes ma'am," Parkman bit out.

"Now, what did you have to discuss with me and the team?"

"Our counterparts overseas have asked us to assist with a kidnapping case. One of the kids who survived their family's massacre by one of the major crime families was kidnapped a little over two months ago and all leads are pointing to the kid being brought to the US. They have sent all the evidence they have and it seems that someone on the Air Force base in Virginia helped bring the kid into the country."

"How old is the child? What is the gender and name? What evidence points to the base?" Gibbs asked.

"The child was last seen getting put on an aircraft bound for the base, her name is Rachel. She is 5 years old. Blonde, blue eyes, approximately 3ft tall." Parkman informed the team.

"Find all you can on this child. David, get the evidence to Abby. I'll be back shortly." Gibbs said as he started packing up Harry's stuff.

"You never did answer me Gibbs. Who is the kid?" Parkman asked.

"My son," Gibbs said as he and Harry got on the elevator. Once the doors were closed Gibbs called out. "Nell."

"Yes, Master Gibbs?" the elf spoke from beside Harry.

"I want you to pop over to Maria's and ask her to meet us at the house. Tell her that I need her to watch Harry while I work on a case," Gibbs said to the house elf, which nodded and popped out.

HG

After giving Maria all the info she would need to get in touch with him, Gibbs turned to his son, "Harry, I'm going to leave you with Maria for a while. I'll see you when I get home." Harry nodded tearfully as Gibbs went back to work.

"It'll be ok Harry. Your Daddy will be back soon," Maria said as she knelt down by Harry. "In the meantime, how about I teach you a game."

"What game?"

"Well, I have some old magazines, some cut outs of the alphabet, and a scrap booking kit. We'll play "Seek and Paste". What we do is I will give you a letter and we will paste it in the book. Then we'll cut out pictures that start with that letter."

"K," Harry said with excitement.

HG

Later that night

Gibbs walked into the house and found Harry and Maria at the kitchen table with some crayons and a pre made book.

"Daddy!" Harry yelled when he spotted Gibbs. Harry jumped down and ran to his daddy.

"Hey buddy how was your day?" Gibbs asked as he hugged Harry.

"Good Maria taught me my letters! Want to see?"

"Of course," Gibbs said sitting down to look at the books on the table as Harry said his ABC's. "Wow these are great and you can say them too that's great." Gibbs smiled at Harry.

"Now Harry I let you stay up past your bed time so lets get you to bed now that your daddy is home," Maria said.

"K, daddy put me to bed not you," Harry said with a pout.

"No problem lil man," Maria said. "But I get a hug first." Harry held out his arms, giggling as she hugged him. "Night lil man."

"night," Harry said with his face buried in his daddy's neck.

Gibbs came back to the kitchen 5 min. later. "Thanks Maria I will give you double pay for today. Just one question. Some of the pictures in Harry's books moved, is there a way to stop them from moving? I want to be able to show them to the team."

"I already charmed the books so that only someone who already knows about magic can see the pictures move." Maria said with a grin as she left.

HG

Two days later

"Hello," Gibbs answered the as he fixed breakfast for Harry and him self.

"Hello Jethro, sorry to call you on you vacation but I was telling mother about Harry and she wanted to know if she could meet him."

"I see nothing wrong with that. When would she like to come over."

"She said whenever is convenient for you,"

"Are you doing anything today?"

"Mother and I were just going to spend time together. We could be there whenever you like."

"I am fixing breakfast now how about an hour? That will give me time to clean up."

"We will be there."

"See you then." Gibbs said as he hung up. "Hey lil man you remember Ducky don't you?"

"Yes Daddy," Harry said from his seat at the table.

"He and his mom are coming over in a bit to spend some time with us."

"Daddy cook lunch outside with sweet stuff?"

"We can Bar-B-Q if you want," Gibbs said with a smile.

"Bar-B-Q," Harry repeated slowly.

"Bar-B-Q," Harry said quicker.

"That's right." Gibbs said with a smile.

"Will you Bar-B-Q Daddy?"

"Daddy, if Ducky coming, others come too?"

"We'll see what we can do."

HG

One hour later

Harry and Gibbs met Ducky and his mother at the door where Gibbs informed them that they were the last to arrive.

Vanessa Mallard looked at the small child in shock. 'He reminds me of Richard,' She thought.

"Mrs. Mallard welcome to our home. This is my son Harry Gibbs."

"Nice to meet you sweetie, and you Jethro can call me Nessa or Mom."

"As you wish Nessa," Gibbs grinned. "Everyone is in the living room."

"Who you?" Harry asked Nessa as they sat down on the couch.

"You can call me Grandma." She said softly. Harry turned and looked at her quizzically, "What's a Grandma? Are they nice?" he asked?

Nessa took him and settled him on her lap, swatting Gibbs hands as he tried to keep hold of him, "A Grandma is your momma or daddy's momma. And she can be very nice. We do things like bake cookies and watch you when your daddy needs to go do something and tell bedtime stories and give out hugs and kisses." She explained, demonstrating the last two with a squeeze and kiss on the forehead. "And Aunts and Uncles are nice too. They take you to the park and will watch you and give you presents and hugs and kisses too. That's what it means to be a family." Harry blinked wide green eyes as he thought about it, "Families are hard work, too much to 'member." He complained with a sigh causing the adults to crack up and pass him around for hugs. The rest of the evening passed with everyone telling Harry about his new family and passing him around to hold him, making for one very happy, if occasionally confused, boy.

HG

The Next Day

Nessa was playing with little Harry while his Daddy took care of other business. Maria was making Dinner for everyone.

"Grandma, look at what I did with Maria!" Harry pulled the small tote with his ABC scrapbooks over to her.

"Wow these are nice," Nessa said as she picked one up. As she opened it she let out a gasp.

"Grandma?" Harry asked. When Nessa didn't respond Harry got scared and then ….POP he was gone.

Nessa looked up when she heard the POP. "Harry? Where are you? HARRY!"

"What happened?" Maria asked as she rushed into the living room.

"I was looking at Harry's book and saw something I didn't think I would have. The next thing I know I heard a POP and Harry was gone," Nessa explained.

"What was it you saw?" Maria asked with suspicion.

"I…I…" Nessa had trouble answering.

"You saw the pictures move," Maria said with conviction.

"Yes," Nessa answered in surprise.

"Are you Mundane, Squib, or Witch?"

"Witch."

Maria nodded and called, "Terran."

"Miss Maria young Master is in his room. He apparated to Master Gibbs and Nell brought him back before any noticed him. He is taking a nap due to using too much of his magic. He will be fine."

"Thank you Terran. Please finish dinner."

"Yes Miss."

"We will talk to Gibbs about this when he gets back. You might want to call your son, and tell him to come to dinner." Maria said to Nessa.

HG

AN: Who is Vanessa Mallard? Till next time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

_**Disclaimer: in chapter 1**_

_**AN: CynthiaW: I know that Mrs. Mallard has Alzheimers in cannon and that Gibbs wouldnt leave durring a case, but as stated in chapter one " This story will be totally AU from the series. The only things I will be keeping are the people, and the concept. Kate is gone and Ziva is still on the team."**_

**HG**

Last time

_Maria nodded and called, "Terran."_

"_Miss Maria young Master is in his room. He apperted to Master Gibbs and Nell brought him back before any noticed him. He is taking a nap due to using to much of his magic. He will be fine."_

"_Thank you Terran. Please finish dinner."_

"_Yes Miss."_

"_We will talk to Gibbs about this when he gets back. You might want to call your son, and tell him to come to dinner." Maria said to Nessa._

**HG**

**Now **

"Jethro is bringing my son home after work," Nessa said as she hung up the phone.

"Good. I am going to set up Harry's games for tomorrow would you like to help?"

"Yes, thank you."

**HG**

**When Gibbs and Ducky get home**

"What happened to Harry today, Maria?" Gibbs asked as he and Ducky walked into the house.

"Sir if you and Dr. Mallard will join us at the table we will attempt to explane what happened today," Maria said as she lead them to the table wair Harry and Nessa were waiting.

Nessa looked around the table before she said, "I wasn't aware that any of you knew about the magical world." Gibbs raised his brow. "Please I will answer your questions after I explain about Harry." Nessa told him. "When I saw the moving pictures in lil' Harry's learning scrapbooks I kind of zoned out until I heard a POP. When I looked up Harry was gone and Tarren told us that he had apperated to you and Nell had popped him back."

"OK that is understandable. Did you explain to Harry why you reacted that way?" Gibbs wanted to know.

"Yes I did."

"OK lets eat while you tell us how you know about the magical world and why you are here instead of there."

"That sounds like a good idea," Ducky said. Everyone got a plate and started eating.

"Now I know about the magical world because I was born a witch. I went to Hogwarts in Scotland. My family was in service to one of the oldest families in the magical world. The for every age range of the lords family there was a child born in my family. I was raised with the twin lord and lady of the family. We were not servants nor slaves. We were one of the lesser families that did not have lands and titles. It benefited both our familys to work in accord. Long ago there was a blood contract drawn up that so long as we don't turn against each other the other family will be able to learn and use the family gifts of the other without having to inter marry the two families. Back during WWII the families were separated and my family believes that our friends have all died out. My family moved to England after the war and we home schooled all of our magical children. Now my son, myself and my brothers four children are all that is left."

"So dose that mean that Ducky is a wizerd?" Gibbs asked.

""No I am what is called a squib," Ducky answered.

"So you left the wizerding world?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes we could no longer stand that the family we had protected and had as companions were all gone." Nessa took back the explanations.

"What family was it that you were so connected to?" Maria asked.

"I doubt that you have heard of them but we served the Meadownight family." Gibbs looked at Maria and she raised her eyebrow. "By your reactions you have heard of them. How?" They all looked at harry who sat silently listening.

"How did you come to adopt a Meadownight child Jethro?"

"An old friend of mine works at an orphanage, who is also squib, called and said that she had a child that needed a good home that could basically handle anything. I happened to love him at first sight so I brought him home. Since you were as connected to the Meadownight's would you be able to teach Harry about his family powers?"

"Yes and could I request that we contact the rest of my family so that we can redo the ties to Harry and add you into it?" Nessa asked with hope in her eyes.

"Yes." Gibbs said as everyone smiled. "So were do we have to go to meet your family?" Gibbs asked Nessa.

"The Cumberland plateau in Virginia. We have a safe haven there for the world's misfits. It dose not matter if the are misfits of the magical world or mundane they are all welcome at Lord Meadow's Cysegr Alltudiaeth." Nessa explained.

"What dose cysegr alltudiaeth mean?" Maria asked.

"It is welsh for exile sanctuary," Nessa said.

"I still have a week of vacation left. Let's leave in two days. That way we can get every thing together and spend a few days there." Gibbs said.

"OK Jethro I will use some vacation time to go with you," Ducky said.

"Maria do you want to go or would you like that time off?" Gibbs asked.

"If you don't mind boss-man I will take the time off and go see Reb."

"That is fine by me," Gibbs said. "Are we going in one vehicle or separately?"

"I will get us a van so that we can all travel in comfort." Nessa said.

Two days later

Nessa and Ducky picked Gibbs and Harry up and set out to Virginia. After an hour of driving Harry got very bored and started to cry then all of a sudden started to laugh. Gibbs looked at his son to see what was going on and saw little people with wings fluttering around him.

"Ducky," Gibbs whispered not wanting to attract Harry's attention. "What is Harry playing with?"

Ducky looked back and saw the creatures and whispered back, "Those are sprites. The different colors represent different elements and the different shades represent different types of the same element. For Harry to draw them to him means he will have some control over the elements. I am not sure witch ones we will have to wait and see as he grows."

"I have a folder with the results to some magic tests that a friend ran a few weeks ago. There was something there about the elements," Gibbs said as he pulls out the folder. " Here it is. It says that Harry has Elemental Affinity."

"Does it list whitch elements or the percentage of affinity?" Nessa asked.

"He has 20% affinity with all four elements," Gibbs informs them.

"Lets stop for a bit to eat," Nessa said making all the little people disappear.

"Harry what would you like for lunch?"

"Frisbees!" was the enthusiastic reply.

"Frisbees?" Nessa asked.

"He means pancakes. On morning he tossed his across the room and I said it flew like a Frisbee and he call them that every since." Gibbs explained with a slit grin.

"Ah, well there is an IHOP just up the road; we can stop there." Ducky said.

After eating the four of them got back on the road. Harry fell asleep not long after and the adults just enjoyed the quite.

They pulled up out side of a large 20 foot brick wall that had metal sliding gates. The guard stopped them and asked who they were and the reason for their visit.

Nessa explained that they were here on family business and they needed to see Jake Mallard.

The guard let them through and told them to follow the road up to the commons. When the gates moved they saw what could only be a small village. The road led straight through the village up to a large building that said Public Commons All Welcome. They pulled up to the front. As they got out they were met by a middle aged man in a dark blue T-shirt and blue jeans. "Hi Auntie, Ducky, who have you brought to me this time?" The young man greeted with a smile.

"Hey sweetheart we will make introductions after you get the rest of the family together in the Meadownight lounge."

"Alright auntie I will go get them. We will meet you there. Is it ok to send Taka in?"

"Yes dear everyone here knows about the magic world," Nessa said with a smile.

"Taka," Jake called. There was a small pop then a house elf in a neat uniform gave Jake a questioning look. "Please serve some refreshments in the Meadownight Lounge for the whole family."

"Yes Mr. Jake," Taka said as she popped away.

Nessa lead them to a room that had portraits everywhere. "These are all the Medownights who ever had their portraits done. The Family cleaned out the Meadonight castle before the ministry could break the wards. Everything else is in storage."

"You mean all there people are related to Harry?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes," Nessa answered as Taka popped in with a tray of drinks and a sippy cup. Jake walked in followed by 2 men 3 women and 9 children of varying ages. "Ok everyone, have a seat I will make introductions," Nessa said. "Ok since we have the most to gain I will start with our family. The young man who greeted us is Jake the little redhead is his wife Clare. The blond couple is Max Mallard his wife Kara, and the last two are the twins Regan and Riana."

As Nessa started the introductions Gibbs had sat Harry down and Harry had walked over to the large red rug in the corner to play with the blocks there. He was soon joined by a little red head boy and an older blond girl.

"Hey my name is Rachel this is my cousin Jordy," the girl told him.

"Harry," he said holding out his hands for them to shake. As both Rachel and Jordy each took a hand there was a large flash of blinding light.


	6. Chapter 6

Protector

Disclaimer: in chapter 1

Chapter 6

The adults stopped talking as the light flashed. When they looked for the source all they found where the three kids holding hands.

'What was that?' several people asked.

"That was the reaffirming of several bonds and the beginning of some new ones" Rachel told them.

"How do you now this hunny?" Jake asked his daughter.

"Dad, both Jordy and I are bonded to Harry. Jordy is Harry's companion, and I am their protector."

"Sorry intros need made," Nessa said. "Jethro this is Rachel, Jake's daughter. She has second sight. This is Jordy, Max and Kara's oldest son. The twin red heads over by the fire are Riana's son and daughter, Sara and Sam, the brunett is Regan's son Hunter. The red head set of two year olds are Riana's sons, Alex and Andy. The blond two year old twins are Max's daughters Tina and Diana. Now children this is Leroy Jethro Gibbs and his son Harry." The children all nodded or waved at them.

"Now back to the bonding. How is that possible?" Max asked.

"Magic felt that the bonds between our family and the last four blood Meadownights needs to be repaired as soon as possible." Rachel answered pushing the boys behind her.

"What do you mean three blood Meadownights?"

"Who are they?"

"One is in England, one is hidden. The other is him," Rachel said pointing at Gibbs.

"Harry and I are not blood related. I adopted him."

"Rachel do you mean that we should prepare the old blood adoption rituals?" Jake's wifw asked.

"Yes mama. I had a vision of the four of them with us at a family gathering and Harry's daddy was different than he is now."

"So who are the other two?" Riana asked.

"One misses his sister. The others identity is hidden from me."

"Well I guess we have more to discuss them I had thought." Nessa said with a chuckle

"We now have the bond between the Meadownights and Mallards reformed, Jethro will be tied into the family after a blood adoption, and it seems that we have two missing family members. One we know is in England. The other we need to find a way to locate." Jake summed up.

"Any questions?" Reagan asked. "Or suggestions?"

"I have some?" Gibbs answered.

"What can we help you with Jethro?" Jake asked.

"Please call me Gibbs. what exactly is blood adoption?" Gibbs startewd his intaragation.

"Blood adoption is a ritual and chant that binds someone into the family and makes it as if they were born to that family." Regan answered.

"There are a few diffrent types of blood adoption. Parent to child: were the parent adopts the child int their family, child to parent: were the child adops a parent into their family, sibling to sibling: were one person adopts another as a sister or brother this one is the most common." Riana added.

"Any other questions Jethro?" Ducky asked.

"Will it hurt Harry? What is the binefit of the Blood adoption? Can we change his name at the same time?" Gibbs asked in Quick sussesion.

"No it wont hurt harry, You may feel some pain. No one can take him from you after the adoption no matter what. We can change his name to what ever you want," Nessa answerd with a smile.

"His last name will be Gibbs, but we want to come up with a diffrent first and middle so that he is harder to find. Will you all help us come up with them?" Gibbs asked everyone. as the children went back to palying and rachel, jordy, and harry climed into their respetive father's laps.

"well we need to do the Haratage ritual anyway, why dont we see if you like any of your ansesters names?" Riana suggested.

"The Haratage is that like geneolagy?" Guibbs sked.

"Very much so. We will do the Haratage ritual on both you and Harry before and after the adoption. It will gie use a copy of your fmiley trees and also provide us with a list of what all famileys you can inharet from and the titles if any that accomaniy the inheratance." Clara explanied. "Before you ask yesm you may have a few titles and or inharetance in the magical world even though you are a mundaine."

"Due to Grindelwald and Voldamort and the last two major magic wars the older pureblood family's will have to pass titles and such through some of the lesser blood relations no matter which world they reside in." Jake stated.

"So, in theory at least, anyone in the mundane world could have inheritance in the magic world?" Gibbs asked.

"In theory, yes," Riana answered.

"How soon can we start and how long will this all take?" Gibbs then asked.

"We can do the Heritage ritual today. The adoption will have to wait till midnight tomorrow though." Regan answered.

"Well then let's get started," Gibbs said.

"Right," Jake said. "Children, go back to your lessons. Riana since you are the resident potions mistress the potion for the ritual is in your hands. Regan, you and I will set up the ritual room. Clare and Kara the babies are yours. Max, get Harry and Gibbs ready for the ritual. Auntie your robes are still in your room."

"It will take me an hour to brew the potion, so let's meet in the room in an hour and 20 min," Riana told everyone before they walked off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Protector**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or NCIS. I make no money off of this.**_

_**AN: This story is a repost. I had this story up before, but so many people complained so I took it down. I have reworked this story, if you have a problem with it this time then offer to Bata; otherwise this will remain as is and as one of the other authors wrote this FAN fiction not Author fiction.**_

_**AN: This story will be totally AU from the series. The only things I will be keeping are the people, and the concept. Kate is gone and Ziva is still on the team.**_

**CHAPTER 7  
**

**The ritual room an hour and a half later**

"Everyone in position. You ready, Harry?" Jake asked as everyone started to form a circle around the room with Jake, Gibbs and Harry in the center around a shallow basin on an iron tripod. Harry nodded. "Gibbs?"

"Yes," Gibbs answered holding Harry a little tighter.

"Then we will begin," Jake said. "All you need to do is let three drops of blood fall into the basin after I pour the potion in." Jake laid a piece of parchment into the basin and the rest of his family started a soft chant in the back ground. Jake handed Gibbs a small knife then poured the potion onto the parchment.

Gibbs took a deep breath and pricked Harry's finger with the knife. He held Harry's hand over the basin so that the blood dropped onto the potion covered parchment. The parchment absorbed the blood and potion, as Harrys hand healed. Once all the potion and blood was soaked up the parchment rolled up and Jake took it out of the basin.

"Your turn Gibbs," Jake said and the process was repeated with Gibbs' blood. "Now all we need to do is get cleaned up again then you can go through these." Jake handed Gibbs both scrolls.

"That sounds good, any idea why I feel exhausted when I felt fine half an hour ago?" Gibbs asked.

"The spell in the potion and the chant uses the innate magic in the person who gives the blood. That is why the little one is already asleep," Riana said as she walked up to them and draped a blanket over Harry. Gibbs smiled his thanks.

"We all could use a break," Regan said as he walked up to them. "How about we meet in the dining room for dinner at 5?" Everyone nodded and started to leave.

"Your bags have been moved into the Green suite and a crib has been set up for Harry as well," Riana told Gibbs. "I can show you the way."

"Lead on," Gibbs said as he adjusted Harry into a more stable position.

Riana lead them to the second floor and to the double doors at the end of the hall. "These will be your rooms whenever you come here." She opened the doors to their rooms. They interred into a sitting room that was done in pale greens; there were two couches and a coffee table in front of the fireplace. There was a chess table with two chairs in between a couple of bookshelves, in front of a huge window stood a table with four chairs. There were three other doors leading off it the room. "The first door on the right is your bed room; the one next to it is the bathroom. The one on the left has been converted into a nursery. The rooms are connected to the bathroom." Riana explained as she handed him a booklet about accidental magic so that he could understand a bit more about his son's magic. "When you are ready to come down to dinner just call Mist she will lead you to the dining room." Gibbs thanked her as she left. Gibbs walked into the nursery and laid Harry down in the carved wood crib.

At 5 o'clock that night Gibbs had Mist lead him and Harry down to the dining room. "Thank you Mist," Gibbs said as he walked into the room.

"How are you doing Jethro?" Ducky asked.

"I am just waiting to find out about Harry's past and mine as well," Gibbs informed his friend. Gibbs sat the scrolls on the table, "I tried to read these but I don't fully understand the colors."

"There are different colors for different types of magic and different shades of color for different levels with in each type," Nessa explained. "The only color that dose not represent magic is black, and that is a magic in its self, it is the void of all but the magic commonly known as soul, Gaia, basic life."

" I think we should eat before looking at the scrolls," Ducky advised. Everyone agreed an sat down to eat then went back into the Meadownight Lounge

"First things first. The colors mean different things. As Aunt Nessa said earlier, black has only enough magic to sustain life. These are usually what are know as non-magic or muggle. The elemental magic are Yellow for air, red for fire, blue for water, green for earth, and white for Spirit. The next are the magic that don't need foci, no matter what they call themselves, Wicca, druid, gypsy or what not they are all purple. Now magic that needs foci such as a wand, staff or a crystal is orange. Magic Creatures are brown. The different shades show the varied strengths. Witch ever is the dominate magic is what color the name will be. Any other magic will show up as outlines. Sometimes a person can have more than one dominate magic then different letters will different colors. A wizard that can do magic with or without a foci will have the letters of their name alternate between purple and orange. There are other things that can be shown, but we will go over them as needed," Riana explained. "Now let's take a look."

Gibbs opened the scroll on the table so that everyone could take a look. As the scroll was opened it showed a wide variety of colors in all shades.

"It seems Gibbs that your family is very magical." Regan stated.

"So how come I don't have magic?" Gibbs asked

"See the interconnected color links around everyone on your mother's side?" Regan asked. Gibbs nodded. "That means that someone bound that side of your family. From what I see it goes back 8 generations. Your mother's family seen to be strong in elemental magic, we can do some research on them for you. Now your dad's side some of us have studied before they were one of the last remaining druid families till about 4 centuries ago when they vanished. They were strong believers in balance and true justice."

"I have a few questions. When you say bound, you mean like the baby binder that was on harry?" Gibbs asked.

"No what was on harry was meant to only last till it was removed or he could get some control, what is on your family is a family bind. You have heard of cursing someone and their children and their children's children will feel it?" Jake asked. Gibbs nodded. "Well that is what happened here."

Kara took over the explanations, "Now your dad's side is easy due to the fact that we already know a lot about it. About 400 years ago the last dependent of justice and balance a daughter married a non magical named Kocha Jealiv after the loss of their child they packed up and moved and all records were lost. Lets take a look at Harry's scroll. Let's hope that there aren't as many surprises on his as there were on yours."

As Harry's scroll was unrolled there were a few gasps. "Well that is strange." Kara stated.

"Harry's name looks like a rainbow," Ducky stated.

"Look at his uncle though," Max said.

"I don't recognize the name," Ducky stated.

"Severus Salazar Snape Prince is the youngest potions master in history. He teaches at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. By the lines connection his name to that of Lillian Alexis Meadownight Evans Potter, it appears that Lily adopted Him as her Blood Brother, the date shows Miss Lily and Severus would have been 8," Clare stated.

"That's not even the issue," Gibbs said quietly. Everyone looked at him in concerned at the tone in his voice.

"What is the issue, Jethro?" Ducky asked.

"Abigail Davis Meadownight Sciuto," Gibbs stated with finality.

"WHAT?" Ducky grabbed the scroll and sure enough there was Abby's name connected to Lily and Severus, even the date was the same showing that Abby was 3 at the time. "I thought she was from New Orleans?"

"She was adopted when she was 3 and does not remember her life before that time," Gibbs explained.

"Well then the only course I can see is getting in contact with this Severus Snape and find out what happened? First however we need to do the adoption," Kara stated.

"I will send for the Pack to go to this Severus Snape and ask him to come here," Jake said as he walked out the door.

"The Pack?" Gibbs asked.

"The Pack is what we call the born Lycans that have sanctuary here," Kara explained.

"While Jake talks to the Pack, let's see if we can get a new name for Harry," Clair stated.

"Well he does look like his uncle Richard," Nessa stated.

"The names, Matteo, Reilly, Brian, Darnell, Gavyn, and Grady are on both scrolls," Max pointed out.

AN: review and let me now the names you would prefer.

Matteo (Gift of God)

Reilly (Courageous, valiant)

Brian (Noble, strong, virtuous; hill)

Darnell (Hidden alcove, hidden niche)

Gavyn (White hawk of battle)

Grady (Child of nobility)


	8. Chapter 8

"I think we should name him Darnell Gavyn Gibbs, he is hidden and his family is well known for their battles." Riana stated

"Any objections?" Regan asked. Everyone shook their heads. Jack came back followed by 5 men and 3 women.

"Gibbs I would like you to meet The Pack, Will, Steve, Sam, Dean, Jo, Cristal, Sara, Nickie, and Beth. Pack meet Leroy Jethro Gibbs and his son .."

"Darnell Gavyn Gibbs," Rachel interrupted her father. They nodded to each other.

"The adoption ritual is something that only our families practice. Each ancient family has there own version, but ours is more difficult do to the selectivity of the magic." Regan explained. All the Mallards were in two circles females in the smaller inner circle males in the larger outer circle. Harry and Gibbs were in front of a cement pedestal with a brass bowl on top in the center.

"Have you memorized the chant Harry?" Riana asked. Harry nodded. "Then go ahead."

Harry opened his mouth and in the voice of an adult started chanting

Blood to blood I call to thee

Blood to blood I call you near

Blood of my blood I call The family

Meadownights past I call you Here

Meadownights past I order you Here

Meadownights past I command You Here

Harry finished the first chant that he had been taught, as the room started to fill with ghosts. One lone ghost, who looked like an older version of Harry, stepped forward and said, "My name is Richard Meadownight. I was the last of the bonded Lords of the meadow. How may I assist you, my nephew?"

""Actually Richard," Nessa said as she stepped forward, "we summoned you all hear to witness the blood adoption for the last born Meadownight."

"Nessa, my friend, it has been so long. We have watched the death of our family and saw our sister taken," Richard said with sadness. "It saddens me that her son has to go to another to be raised. Who will be adopting him?"

"You Nephew will be adopting this man as his father," Jake answered pointing to Gibbs. "We would also like to ask that his name be changed in the family lists."

"Is this what you want my nephew?" Richard asked.

"Yes," Harry answered.

"So be it. I will start the chant, when you feel it you join in," Richard stated.

Blood is Family

Family is Blood

Blood is Life

Life is Family

Harry and the other ghosts joined in.

Blood is Family

Family is Blood

Blood is Life

Life is Family

The Mallards and Gibbs joined in.

Blood is Family

Family is Blood

Blood is Life

Life is Family

FAMILY IS LIFE

As the last line died out the ghost went from see through to flesh and blood. "Now for the adoption," Richard said as he joined Harry and Gibbs in the center and the Meadownights formed a third circle close to the pedestal. Richard held Harry as he made slits on Harry and Gibbs left and right hands. "Now clasp hands over the basin. Then Harry you say the chant." As the two clasped hands Harry chanted,

My blood is your blood, one blood

Son to father

I accept you as my father

May our blood be one

My blood is your blood, one blood

So Mote it Be

"So Mote it Be" everyone said as Harry did. There was an explosion of light from their joined hands. When the light cleared Harry was taller and Gibbs had more green in his eyes.

As the last Head of the Meadownight family I, Richard Brian Meadownight, pass the magic, rites and knowledge to, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, the father of my nephew, Darnell Gavyn Meadownight Gibbs, as I will it so mote it be.

As the ritual came to a close a wave of magic engulfed everyone in the room and rippled outward. In the forensic labs of NCIS Abby Sciuto collapsed when struck with the magic. Across the pond in Scotland Severus Snape screamed and collapsed when he was struck by the magic. Albus Dumbledore passed out from the backlash and in a remote corner of the world a wrath weakened till it latched on to other parts of its self so that it didn't disappear.


	9. adopt

This story is up for adoption. Sorry I was not able to continue my sisters stories I did not think my attempts did her stories justice. If you wish to adopt contact me and i will send you her notes and post your name.


	10. Chapter 10

This story is up for adoption. Sorry I was not able to continue my sisters stories I did not think my attempts did her stories justice. If you wish to adopt contact me and i will send you her notes and post your name.

This story is being adopted by Inflamora Notoris

s/9412859/1/Protector 


End file.
